In order to recycle refrigerant, contaminants, such as acid, oil and water, must be removed. A number of devices have been developed for recycling refrigerant; the critical component of which is the filtration system. The filtration systems used in the prior art have filters containing desiccants with known properties for drawing in moisture. The disadvantage of these filter systems is their limited rate of absorption; as a consequence only a small portion of the contaminants are captured as the refrigerant passes through the filter. The only way to achieve effective filtration using these filters is to pass the refrigerant through the filtration system repeatedly.